Amnesia
by Theshadow101
Summary: This has a lot of my characters so yeah :D. Mr Chair, PewDiePie, Cryaotic, Stephano, Stephanie, Piggeh, and Jennifer are in this too so enjoy! Oh yeah, rated T for Piggeh and maybe Nathaniel XD
1. Introductions

**Drama…god dang drama…-sigh- anyways, this is drama filled, it has my characters they will introduce themselves, anyways I will be in it to…yay! Oh well, I am using YouTubers to so yeah, umm…I will also be using Mr Chair, Piggeh, Stephano, Jennifer, and Torchy so you better enjoy! XD let the story begin!**

Hello, I'm Nathaniel, but I would prefer you to call me Blake, I'm 26 and I'm Creepypasta…not that it matters, but I had stopped killing and actually started a family…but when my wife died a few years later after my son was born I went into depression. But I mean who cares about me? My sister claims that she cares about me but I can tell she's lying, she never did after I was forced to kill our mother. Then there's an annoying brat that has a huge crush on me, SS or Sailor Selena. But she can introduce herself, this is _my _introduction anyways. My creepypasta name is The Shadow, don't be mistaken by the author she just likes my name, but let's just continue with the introductions…see you soon.

Hello! I'm Jeffery! Or Choosy Nate, or Copy Toby…don't ask, anyways I'm 19. I am the son of Drake TN, which is the son of The Shadow, ten years ago I supposedly killed The Shadow because Zalgo took his immortality away, but ten years later I found a younger version of him with Dakota, the son of Zalgo or son of the devil. (What you humans call him anyways) And believe me, Dakota is feminine! He gets scared easily…really easily, and he acts more feminine then The Shadows sister! Anyways back to me, yes I look similar to the famous Ticci Toby but I'm not him got it!? My phrase is "Choose the way you die or I will choose for you." Plus Ticci Toby doesn't have a phrase from what I know…oh well time for the next introduction!

Hello! I'm Sailor Selena, I'm 24 and yes I used to be in the Sailor moon group…I had to much coffee and went insane…? I don't remember, -shrug- oh well! As everyone should know I have a huge crush on The Shadow, I mean who doesn't he's so nice and…uh, anyways! I am the twin of Sailor Venus, so I look exactly like her…after I became a creepypasta I would hang out with Jeff TK's brother Liu, I don't know why though, then I met Blake at his son's 15th birthday. Back then I was a bit shy but now I'm not! :D well my time is up next!

Hello…I'm Drake, I'm 26. But I really don't know why you would care, the only ones that love me is my wife and my dad, and no my father's wife isn't my mother, she's my step mom, my real mom is Lynx Kagamine, but why am I telling you anyway? For all I know is that Zalgo is taking my soul away slowly, that's why I'm so quiet, "gothic", and rude. I'm ashamed of my son, I'm not proud at all, he is nothing like me or Alexis, he was like me when he was a kid but ever since god damn Zalgo came he's been cheerful as fuck! –Leaves room growling-

Sup, I'm Flora or the girl version of Thelightshadow, (Her Creepypasta is actually a girl but for this her personality is like my little brothers) I'm 23. My brother is The Shadow, yes he can be gloomy (just like his son) but he is also a very cheerful person, even when it comes to teasing his childhood friend Dakota. From these shows don't think I am a pure blonde, I'm actually a dirty blonde, just to let you know because I don't want comments that say I'm a blonde. Call Dakota a blonde XD he will hate it. Anyways I have to go bye!

Hi, I'm Dakota, the one the others are talking about, anyways I am 26…-.- ok the reason why I would hate it if you called me a blonde is because I hate blondes, don't ask why, it's a very long story that I don't like to talk about. Anyways again, I am somehow related to Zalgo, but I am not his son. If I was I'm pretty sure I would be less… "Feminine" like the others are calling me. Yes I am easily scared, so don't try anything or I will tear out your eyes slowly and painfully. :D oh well I have to go bye.

How's it going Bros! My name is PEEEEEWDIEPIE! You should know me by now, anyways I just want to tell you guys, all of us are going to be stuck in amnesia! I can't wait until we start broadcasting this, I will inform you on bloopers and talks with the others at the end of the casts. Well I have to go! Brofist! –Brofist- :DDD

Hello, fellow viewers, this is Cry, you should know me from my reads and me being in some of PewDie's videos, like him I am here to tell you something. Watch this thing (Read) every time it is updated got it? I will be with PewDie at the end of each cast with bloopers and talks with others. I got to go, see you soon.

H-hello! I'm Mr Chair, I saw in the subtitles (Lines) that sometimes my name is gone…don't worry about that it's just a glitch. Anyways you should know me and a few others from PewDie's Amnesia videos, and don't worry people who don't like the ships, there isn't any. Thank goodness…anyways gotta go bye!

Ello! I'm Piggeh, you should know me…anyways in this show(Fanfic) me and the others are all going to be humans, :D yay! Now I can punch Drake and run for my life! :D anyways, yes there is going to be lots of bloopers, even after this…heheh. Got'sta go! Bye!

Ello's viewers, I am Stephano. -3- yes my genderbender is going to be here don't ask… Stephanie: Ello's viewers! Stephano: Yeah she's doing zeh introduction with me."-.- Stephanie: So yeah um…hope you enjoy zeh show!(Fanfic) Stephano: Yes enjoy it. -.- Stephanie: Be more cheerful idiot! Stephano: Qui appelez-vous un idiot!? Stephanie: Vous retard! (Stephano: Who are you calling an idiot?! Stephanie: You retard!)

H-hi…I'm Jennifer o/o sorry I'm camera shy…(Shy) u-um…I'm not going to be saying "Pewdie I love you" or "But Pewdie I love you" so don't intend there is going to be anything like that…I-uh I got to go! o/o –runs off-

Hello! I'm Torchy :D I can't wait for the series to start! It's going to be dramatic and scary and funny…and a lot of other stuff! So I hope you will enjoy the next episode (Chapter) Random cast member: Torchy! Torchy: Oh I got to go bye! –runs off excitedly-

Hello prey! I'm Lynx! other: And I'm Rynx! Lynx: Don't be mistaken, we are not twins…Rynx is two years older than me. Rynx: I'm 26! Lynx: Which means I'm 24… Rynx: Fuck! Lynx: What? Rynx: Jay hit me! Jay: I was just playing…anyways viewers I'm Jay and I'm 21! Lynx: -pokerface- Rynx and Jay: -bickering- Lynx: We have to go… Rynx, Lynx, and Jay: Bye!

Hello…I'm Ame, the wolf version of Drake. Sadly, I'm going to be in this… Shadow: Hey it's not sad! :( Ame: Yes it is, anyways viewers, my name is Japanese so don't call me "Amy" got it? (Ah may= Ame) Shadow: Yeah don't call him Amy I did once and nearly had my eyes pulled out of their sockets. O.O Ame: You're lucky there was kids around. -.- Shadow: Got to go bye! Ame: Bye…

**Bloopers:**

**-Pewdie and Cry laughing while Pewdie is holding the camera- "You little bitch!" Drake yelled while chasing Piggeh. "I'm Sorreh! I was just playing! D:" Piggeh yelled in fear.**

**-cut-**

"**I am not a girl you retard!" Dakota yelled angrily and punched Piggeh. –Pewdie and Cry laughing their heads off, Pewds almost dropped the camera- "Ow dat hurt bro." Piggeh whined. "then don't call me a girl!" Dakota snapped. "Well Dakota you got to admit you are sometimes acting like a girl." Drake said calmly. Dakoa's eye twitched, "OOOOOOOOOH!" Piggeh, Pewdie, and Cry yell. –Dakota's eyes turn blood red and wings appear from his back- "Shut up!" Dakota yelled –Dakota throw's a fireball at the three- -pewds, cry, and Piggeh run for life-**

**-cut-**

"**Wait we didn't do my introduction." Shadow said. "Well we can't say your real age on here…" The Shadow said. "Well I do look like a 14 year old :T" Shadow said. "Fine, we can do that next time." The Shadow said through narrowed eyes. "Ok! :D" Shadow said. **

**-cut-**

**-camera is aimed at Pewdie and Shadow, Pokerface by Lady GaGa is playing while Pewdie pokes Shadow's face- "Can you stop?" Shadow asked "Nope. :D" Pewdie said. "Drake! Nathaniel!" Shadow yelled. "Uh-oh." Pewdie gulped. Nathaniel and Drake appear beside Pewdie, -cry (who is holding the camera) runs over to them- "We will stop!" Cry said. Drake and Nathaniel narrowed their eyes and disappeared. "Thanks bro." Pewdie said. "No problem! :D" cry replied. "Go away you two before I call them back." Shadow snaps. "Ok! D:" Pewdie and Cry yell and runs.**


	2. It Begins

**Hello! Yes I am doing me and my brothers introduction real quick, I'm 14 and my little bro is 10, we will be in this so you better freaking enjoy :D bye for now!**

I screamed in fear as I saw fire enter the room. "What is it Shadow?!" Blake asked me. I pointed at the fire. "Shadow get the others and run!" Blake ordered. I nodded and ran over to my little brother, I grabbed his arm and we started running down the hall. "Everyone get out now!" I screamed in terror. Ame appeared in front of us, "Don't go this way." He said in his soothing voice. I nodded and turned, LS (TheLightShadow) ran with me down the hall again, Piggeh walked out of the room he was in confused. "There's a fire-!" I was cut off by a beam falling in front of us, I threw LS over the beam and Piggeh caught him, I leapt in the air and jumped off from the wall. I landed next to Piggeh and we started running for the back door, I heard Ame running behind us. We finally made it to the back door and we rushed outside, when we were far enough I looked back at the building…the whole roof was on fire! I saw Ame limping towards us. I gasped to see blood covering his front left paw, I quickly grabbed a laudanum potion from my satchel and ran over to Ame, "Drink this Ame." I said. Ame nodded and I opened the potion, he opened his mouth and I tilted the potion slightly towards him. The precious liquid poured into his mouth, I gave him half the bottle (since these were the miniature bottles) and leveled the potion bottle again, I closed the bottle and put it back in my satchel. I sighed, _I hope everyone makes it out ok…_

I stopped when I heard Mr Chair's voice, I looked behind me at the rubble. "Come on Pewdie!" Stephano yelled. "We need to get Mr Chair!" I snapped. "He will be ok! Plus he can revive as another chair." Stephano said aggravated. "We can help him stay in this life since we are running out of chairs!" I yelled and started looking through the rubble. "Pewdie come on!" Stephano said. "No we are looking for Mr Chair!" I said as I pulled up rubble. Stephano grabbed my arm and practically dragged me outside. "We could have helped him savor a chair by saving this life idiot!" I yelled. "If we stayed there any longer we would have been killed and _you _can't revive!" Stephano argued. "So? At least I would be helping a friend, unlike you!" I argued back. "I help you all the time Pewdie!" Stephano said. "Not anymore, ever since Cry got here you stopped helping me and started helping yourself!" I pointed out. Stephano stayed silent, "I mean what is wrong about Cry seriously?" I hissed as I turned to face the burning building.

Pain shot through my back as wood stabbed through it, I screeched in pain. "Someone help me!" I pleaded. "Cry?! Are you down there?!" I heard Drake yell. "Yes I'm down here help me!" I cried. I saw Drake appear in front of me, his hand turned into razor sharp daggers and he lashed at the wood that was going through my back, it broke and I fell down. Flora appeared and caught me, she put me over her shoulder and she jumped through the rubble, Drake was following close behind. I coughed up blood every time we hit a spot hard. When we was outside I was laid down on the ground gently, my vision was blurring. "Cry stay with us!" I heard Shadow yell. Someone grabbed my jaw and opened my mouth, a cool liquid poured into my mouth, they shut my mouth and started rubbing my throat. I ended up swallowing the liquid and the pain in my stomach and back wasn't as intense as it used to be. My vision finally went black and I couldn't hear anything else.

"Is he o-ok?" I whimpered. "Yes LS, he's fine." Shadow said soothingly. I looked at Cry, then at Ame and Drake. They were fine but the hole in Cry's stomach was still open, it was smaller then it used to be but it still worried me. If Cry died then who knows what will happen to him? He can't return to the building we were using as a camp and he can't go back to reality. Then I saw Jennifer running out of the building crying. "Mr Chair is gone, we had ran out of chairs so he can't revive!" she cried. "What?!" Everyone (except for Cry XD) yelled. "Maybe we can find another camp and it might have chairs." Flora suggested. She ran over to us and Flora went over to her, she hugged Jennifer while saying soothing words. _Please god let everyone be ok and we find a camp with chairs in it. _

I lifted my head as I smelled another wolf scent, is there another wolf? Then it disappeared, "What is it Ame?" Drake asked. "Nothing." I replied. "Ame see if you can pick up any scents of rain." Flora called. I nodded and lifted my head higher. I walked into the forest so I would be able to smell it better, and I instantly got a very strong scent. I ran back to the others. "Rain is coming." I announced, nearly everyone sighed in relief. Drake just glared at the ground, "What's wrong Drake?" I asked. "I want to see my wife." He murmured. "Everyone wants to see their loved ones, we will be there soon enough." I said. Drake looked at me, "I guess." He said. I stayed silent and looked at the building, I felt a huge drop of water hit the end of my muzzle. Blake stretched out his arms as if welcoming the rain, "Finally." He said. "Shadow get out an empty glass or two and let the rain water fill them." Lynx ordered. Shadow nodded and dug through her satchel. "Aren't you two cats?" I asked Rynx and Lynx. "We are nekos nya!" Rynx said but quickly covered his mouth. "God dang it nya!" He added. "Looks like you're going to need to practice more!" Lynx laughed. "Shut up…nya…" Rynx pouted like a six year old. I saw Shadow pull out three big empty glass and set them down on the ground, but only after taking off the lids.

Thirty minutes later the fire finally stopped, me and Drake went into the broken building. I smelled the air for anyone's scent, I got a flowery scent and started following it. It lead to SS, once we found her she was on the ground passed out. Drake picked her up and headed out of the building while I kept looking, I got the scent of Mr Chair and started following it, after rummaging through the rubble I finally found his hat, then I found him. He wasn't dead but he was barely breathing, "Drake!" I howled. Drake appeared before me and looked at me, "What?" He said. "Mr Chair is alive, get him back there as soon as you can." I said while picking up the rubble with my powers I had left. Drake got Mr Chair and disappeared, I put down the rubble and started to look for another scent, I got Stephanie's. I started following her scent and came to a room. I just tapped it with my paw and the door broke down, I jumped over the door and sniffed around, finally I found Stephanie…her skin was pale and her eyes were lifeless, blood was coming from her mouth and there was a huge wound on her chest, this wasn't done by rubble, it couldn't have been that nicely cut unless she was…then I went around her, her left hand had a dagger in it with a note in between. I looked at her back, there was some kind of writing on it, since Rynx and Lynx know Japanese well they would have to read it. I heard footsteps, then PewDiePie walked into the room, his face instantly filled with sorrow as he saw Stephanie. "Dear god who could have done this to her?" He whispered. Then Stephano walked into the room, his face was grief stricken when he saw Stephanie. "What the hell happened to her?!" He yelled. "I don't know, I was looking for people who survived." I snapped. He ran over to Stephanie and saw the note, he grabbed it and read it. "Those damned Barrels!" He yelled aggravated.

**Bloopers-**

"**We are nekos!" Rynx said. "Cut!" the director yelled. "What did I do?" Rynx asked confused. "You're supposed to say 'nya' after that sentence." Shadow said facepalming. "Well sorry I forgot!" Rynx scoffed like an idiot. Everyone started laughing.**

**-cut-**

"**Ow god dammit." Felix muttered before walking into the room. "Cut!" the director yelled. Ame started laughing, "Sorry I got a splinter." Felix said while looking at his hand. Everyone sighs aggravated, except for Ame who is still laughing.**

**-cut-**

"**NUUUUU, I DON LIKE MAKEUP!" LS yelled while running away from the makeup artist. "MAKEUP IS FOR WOMAN!" LS added. Drake (who sometimes wears eyeliner) looks at LS and flipped him off. "Hey we are rolling Drake!" Cry yelled. Drake glared at them, "I don't give a sh*t." He yawned.**

**-cut-**

"**So Rynx, do you like your job?" PewDiePie asked. "Well it's fun, but I don't like the makeup." Rynx replied. **

**-cut-**

"**Lynx, do you like your job?" Cry asked. "Yes, but I would like to wear something different instead of a tank top and capris." Lynx replied. **

**-cut-**

"**Ame, do you like your job?" PewDiePie asked. "No." He replied flatly.**

**-cut-**

"**The Shadow, do you like your job?" Cry asked. "Nope." He replied bluntly.**


	3. AN please read D:

**Hey guys! Sorry I won't be posting for a few days, I'm sick and my parents wont let me on the computer when I am sick :P well probably not a few days maybe Friday? I don't know, but it's near a holiday where I am X3 FOURTH OF JULY HECK YEAH! IT'S A DAY WHEN I CAN EXPLODE THINGS! YAAAAAY! HOPEFULLY I'M NOT SICK THAT DAY THOUGHT...anyways...um yeah :D hope you are enjoying the series so far! Got to go Bye!  
~TheShadow101**


	4. Theme songs?

**SUP RANDOM PEOPLE! I'M BETTER BUT TODAY, I AM DOING THEME SONGS FOR MY OC'S XDDD I AM STILL THINKING ON WHAT TO PUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SORRY XD. ANYWAYS LET'S START.**

(Oh my gosh there is a younger more cheerful Blake?!) Nathaniel (21 of course XD)- One Republic- Everybody loves me. (Dear god XD)

Choosy Nate, or Copy Toby...or Jeffery- All-American Rejects- Gives you Hell

Blake (26)- Imagine Dragons- Demons. (Makes since :T)

Drake- Adam Lambert- Sleepwalker (Oh my god Shadow your an Adam Lambert fan?! Yes I am deal with it)

Sailor Selena- P!nk- Fun house.

(Other side of Selena? Depressed Selena?) Anti S- Stabilo- Flawed Design

Rynx and Lynx- Scissor Sisters- I Can't Decide

Flora- Evanescene- Going Under (Whaaat? That's for her real personality in this one is A Gorey Demise by Creature Feature)

Jay- Eminem Ft. Rihanna- Love the Way you Lie

Dakota- Adam Lambert- Whataya Want From Me?

And then some other random OC's

Nathan (The Side Kick or Nathan TN)- Coldplay- Viva La Vida

Insane Blake("-.- Had to add him I like the song for him) Creature Feature- Bad Blood.

Me? Um...Flawed Design Remix?

My Little Brother? I've got a Jar of dirt Remix XD If you knew him then you would agree. LS: Hey that's not nice! TnT Shadow: It's true though...

XD Creature Feature...that's an awesome band, their song A Gorey Demise I got shot with an arrow, LS got eaten by ghouls, my dad got hit by a train, my mom same problem as me, my sister drowned in a pool, my older brother...drowned in a pool. Huh, cool, If you want listen to the song and reply what happened to you :D


	5. TALKS

**So yeah I still don't have any ideas, my computer keeps deleting the files that I write and...I don't have a good memory. -.- that's why it sucks to be me...ANYWAY LET'S TALK TO THE CREEPYPASTA'S BUT BEFORE THAT I NEED TO CHANGE DAKOTA'S THEME SONG, IT IS NOW THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES BY FALL OUT BOY.**

**Anyways...The Shadow: Let's just freaking start. -sigh- Shadow: FINE e.o The Shadow: O.O LS: .O. You made her mad, oh gosh. Shadow: ''-.- Ok, first question, Blake, why are you always grumpy? The Shadow: First of all i'm not ALWAYS grumpy, second because I woke up four o'clock in morning to hear Rynx and Lynx arguing. Rynx and Lynx: Sorry...Shadow: Ok! Anyways next question, X3 Dakota do you like Blake? Dakota: NO I DO NOT ONLY AS A FRIEND! Shadow: Dear god...ok we can tell them that. Dakota: STAHP MAKING FUN OF ME! -storms out of the room- Shadow:Huh, your right Blake he does act like a girl when he is mad...The Shadow: I don't lie to girls. -shrugs- LS: So you would lie to me?! The Shadow: If I lied to you I would have been kicked off of this and I seriously have nothing else to do but this. LS: Oh, I thought if you didn't have this thing you would be killing people. The Shadow: I don't kill anymore LS...LS: Sorry I didn't know! Shadow: ''-.- next question, Shadow why are you...PIGGEH! Piggeh: Huh? Shadow: YOU IDIOT! -blushes- Piggeh: Haha. -smirks- Shadow: e.o Piggeh: ? Shadow: Do this again your kicked out. Piggeh: FINE! PewDiePie: What did he do? Shadow: -shows PewDie the question- PewDiePie: DEAR GOD PIGGEH! **

** Shadow: HEY GUYS MEET MY FRIEND! Everyone: ? KawaiiZoe: HELLO :D Everyone: O.O LS: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE IT'S ANOTHER VERSION OF SHADOW! Everyone: OMG RUN! Shadow: She's not another me, she doesn't like cheesecake. Everyone: Ok. Shadow: /).- KawaiiZoe: /).(\ /).o o.o? Everyone: ? Rynx: I want to eat her. Shadow: YOU CAN'T EAT HUMANS WE NEED TO GET YOU OUT OF THAT HABIT! Rynx: SORREH! D: Everyone except for Rynx: /).-**

** Blake and Selena: -watching something- Shadow: HEY CAN I WATCH!? Blake: NO YOU WILL BE SCARRED FOR LIVE! Shadow: THEN WHY ARE YOU WATCHING IT?! Selena: BECAUSE WE WERE ASKED TO BY FANGIRLS IDIOT! Shadow: FINE! -runs out of room- Selena: I'll be right back...Blake: :T -looks at screen and instantly covers eyes- OH GOD I DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT!**

**Shadow: -is eating a piece of bacon- Rynx: what are you eating? XP Shadow: Bacon, like a real American. -continues eating bacon- Rynx: Bacon is disgusting. Shadow: ATTACK RYNX HE ISN'T A REAL AMERICAN! Rynx: My family is from Japan so I'm not a real American anyway. -shrug- Shadow: I thought you were from UK! Rynx: -face palms- Shadow: What? You have a weird accent...Rynx: It's a British accent idiot! **

** Shadow: I NEED, BLAKE, DAKOTA, RYNX, AND A BUNCH OF OTHER MALE CREEPYPASTAS Blake: What do you need? Shadow: SOMEONE WANTS YOU GUYS TO SING THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES. Dakota: I'm not going to sing! ):( Shadow: Yes you are idiot. Dakota: Don't call me an idiot! ):O Shadow: Shut up and sing or I will make you listen to Hello Kitty by Avril Lavigne -.-. Dakota: ...ok? **


	6. After math

**Finally I know what to put in this thing! THANK YOU JESUS! I have been listening to a lot of dubstep while drinking coffee, that's why this chapter is probably not going to make any since and there might be e few mistakes because I am typing really fast and my hand is twitching from the hyperness of doom. (- see I'm not making since) Anyways enjoy this chapter. See ya!**

I flinched in surprise when Stephano suddenly got aggravated. "Stephano, she will come back don't get mad." I said. "What ever." He growled and stormed out of the room, I looked at Ame. He shrugged and I continued looking at Stephanie, there was writing on her back from what I could see. "Hello PewDie~." I heard someone sing. Then Choosy Nate appeared in front of me, "Where the hell have you been?!" I hissed. "Visiting a castle why?" He said. I face palmed, "Du javala idiot." I murmured.

"What I like visiting places, plus your not meh dad! Drake is so you don't need to know where I go all the time...gah." I said then skipped out of the room like an idiot.

I paced back and forth, bored, then thunder sounded. I flinched in surprise and ended up clinging to Drake's arm. "Dad...when are you afraid of thunder?" He asked. "I saw a man get hit by lighting...then I was hit by lighting, thank god i'm immortal." I murmured wide eyed. "And I'm called a girl!" Dakota hissed. "Because you are one idiot!" I snapped. "Well i'm not afraid of thunder like a dog." Dakota said. "Well it's not my fault!" I said. Dakota rolled his eyes, I let go of Drake's arm. I glared at Dakota and then looked back at the building.

**Sorry it's short, I couldn't think of anything! Plus the reason why I made the thing about the thunder is because there's a thunderstorm going on currently where I am :T...which is Oklahoma...Oh well, anyways I need Ideas for this so please suggest some!**

**Bloopers: **

**"Ah sh*t!" Blake screamed as sound effects went off. Everyone started laughing**

**-cut-**

**"Let go of me you p*ssy." Drake murmured. "Hey don't call me that!" Blake hissed. "See you even hiss like one XD" Rynx laughed.**

**-cut-**

**"LOOK AT ME I'M FLOATING!" Choosy Nate screamed. "SHUT UP IDIOT!" Drake yelled. "O.O Sorry..." Choosy Nate murmured.**


	7. Dating! Dakota's straight!

I screamed in pain as the Barrels tore my flesh, "Help me please!" I cried. "Dakota!" I heard Nathaniel yell. I screamed again as they stabbed my chest, my eyes widened and everything went black.

"Dakota where are you?!" I yelled and banged on the walls. Then I came across a door. I opened it and gasped, "Oh my god Dakota!" I said. "Blake what happened!?" Shadow yelled as she ran after me. "Don't look in here." I warned. "Why?" She asked. "Do you want to get sick?" I asked. "No." She murmured. "Then don't look." I said and went into the room, I stepped in a pool of blood and cringed. Dakota was barely breathing. _He's alive!? _I thought surprised. "Cry get me a Laudanum potion." I yelled. "Why me?" Cry asked. "Because you can handle gory scenes!" I replied. "Oh!" He said and came into the room while holding the item. "Holy shiz, what happened to him?" He asked while handing me the potion. "I don't know ask the one that's nearly dead." I said sarcastically. "Hey I was just asking!" Cry said. I crouched down next to Dakota, I opened the bottle and poured the liquid in his mouth. He was actually strong enough to swallow it, he stopped bleeding and the hole in his chest disappeared. "Thank god this is a video game." I said. "I know right...?" Cry said. Dakota tried to get up but fell back down (**A/N: wow so helpful Nathaniel -.- Nathaniel: Shut up! ):l**) I helped him up and he gasped in pain, Cry got his other side and we helped him out of the room. "Oh my god what happened to him!" Torchie said. "I don't know." I said annoyed. "Sorry!" Torchie yelped. "It's fine." I murmured. "Oh his clothes are stained in blood." Selena said. "He's not going to like that for sure." Cry said. "Sh...shut up." Dakota coughed. "Guys stop making fun of him he can barely speak!" I hissed. "Why so nice all of the sudden Nathaniel?" Nate teased. "Quiet before I have your throat." I said. Nate stayed quiet.

My head spun from the pain as they helped me to a room, Selena was right, I don't like the blood on me, I hate blood...well I think that but my other half loves the blood. _This is amazing! you should really like blood I mean when I take over I drink it! _My other half said. (**A/N: e.o ok? Callie(who drinks blood): Got a problem with it! ):O Shadow: No Callie it's just unusual even for the psycho side to drink blood. The Shadow: Ignore my sister, she's an idiot. Callie: No I'm not!**) _That's fairly disgusting. _I thought. _It's pretty good actually, try it sometime. _He suggested. _Huh, no. _I thought annoyed as they laid me down on the bed. "Are you feeling light headed Dakota?" Jennifer asked. "K...kind of." I said. _Oh stop being weak get stronger idiot! _He hissed. _Says the one who is! _I snapped. "Ok, just rest for an hour then you should be fine." Jennifer said. "Nathaniel, it's your turn to watch after the injured~." Jennifer added. "Ok." Nathaniel said. The others left and it was really quiet. Then I heard crying, "Nathaniel." I said normally. He turned to face me. "Huh?" He said. "Do you hear crying?" I asked and tried to sit up. "Don't sit up, I'll look around." Nathaniel said and got up. I laid back down, I saw Nathaniel looking around. He opened the another door and flinched. "Jay?" He said surprised. "N-Nathaniel?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "Jay?!" I said surprised and sat up stiffly. Nathaniel turned, "Don't sit up Dakota!" He said. I saw Jay, "Oh my god Dakota your covered in blood!" She gasped and ran over to me, we hugged each other. "D-Dakota?" Nathaniel said. We let go of each other and looked at Nathaniel. "When did you get along that well with my _step daughter." _He asked. "Step Daughter?!" I yelped. _I've been dating Nathaniel's step daughter?! _I thought. _I told you! _he laughed. _What when? _I thought. "O-oh yeah..." Jay said. "Well you don't really count as my step father because you never really got together with Lynx..." Jay trailed. "I was dating her when you were born, and helped raised you." He said. "I've been dating...your step daughter..." I said distantly. "Dating!?" He hissed. "Thank god I'm immortal...well except for in game but in real life I think I would be dead." I said. "You better be thankful you can keep your age!" He snapped. "Yeah I really am." I said. "Nathaniel, if you want me to be happy then let me stay with Dakota, ok?" Jay said. "I do want you to be happy but...never mind." Nathaniel said.

"Wait if you guys are dating then prove it." I said. "Ok." Jay said. They kissed, for a few seconds then started making out. "Hey! Stop before I get a nosebleed and people start teasing me and Dakota." I said. They stopped, luckily, and glared at me. "What do you mean tease?" Jay asked. "The others think I'm dating Dakota." I said. Jay looked annoyed for a second and the annoyed look went away. "Hey Nathaniel, just wanted to- oh who's the hottie?" Piggeh said while walking into the room. "First of all this hottie is my girlfriend." Dakota hissed and grabbed Jay. "Wait you are dating a _girl?" _ Piggeh asked. "Yes what do you think?!" Dakota hissed. "What's going on- oh hey Jay- Jay?!" Shadow said amazed. "Why does this remind me of corpse party?" Jay asked. "I don't know." Dakota murmured. Jay sat in front of him and he hugged her and rested his chin on her shoulder. I glared at them, _ why am I mad all of the sudden? _I thought. After awhile everyone was in the room and was whispering about why Dakota was hugging Jay and why I seemed jealous. "Ok! Everyone I can hear all of you! No I am not jealous of Dakota just because he is hugging my step daughter, I don't really care because Jay is his girlfriend, ok?!" I hissed everyone gasped. "Jay is dating Dakota?!" Flora said. "So that is why Nathaniel is glaring at them! He is feeling protective of his daughter, makes since." Cry said. _ Protective? _I thought.


	8. another author note: Sorry!

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been posting on this for a while...my birthday is coming up this August and then I'll be going to middle school and crap. (Cool I'm not 14 im 11 -.-) and then I couldn't think because I'm dealing with other Fanfics (look them up please! The creepypasta back story, creepypasta random, MagicClan, turning into nekos.) So yeah, like and review, possibly get your character in this and enjoy! **

a random story I wanted t put on this because I don't want this to be boring ;^; :

So I was walking in a land of rainbows with Nathaniel, then everything from the Conjuring appeared. Then me and Nathaniel scared the crap out of the people then left.

The end.

**sounds like a dream I had XD anyways gotta go bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Unknown POV:

I noticed a group of people walking into a room, _hmm... _"Noah come on." I whispered, we snuck up to the room. I gasped, "Nathaniel!?" I stood up and saw Nathaniel glaring at someone, then he looked at me. "Blake?!" He said. "Sup." Noah greeted while waving. I darted into the room and grabbed Nathaniel's arm. "Who are they?!" I hissed. "Other people in the group." Nathaniel replied. "Can I ask you something?" Nathaniel said. I nodded, "Why are you wearing short shorts? I mean I know I'm not related to you I'm just wondering." Nathaniel said. "Well I was being a girl and walking around my house but than I was knocked out and I woke up in a room with the other weird child." I explained. "Oh ok, that makes since." Nathaniel said and I let go of his arm. "Oh hey Jay!" I said and darted over to her. "Hey Blake!" She said. I noticed Dakota hugging her from behind. "Are you guys dating?" I asked. "Yeah..." Jay said uneasily. "Oh my god Dakota isn't-!" "Don't finish that or I swear I will have your throat!" Dakota snapped. "Alright, alright..." I said.

Unknown POV:

I growled as I heard shouting, yes I should find others but I don't want yelling. I went to the room and found over fifteen people in the room. "How the h-." I was cut off. "Who are you?" A golden man asked while holding a sword under my chin. "I'm David, I was just seeing why there is screaming, I'll be going-." I was cut off again. "Why is it your concern about others yelling." He said a french accent was growing onto his words. "Because I actually need other for help." I spat. "Well stay away from us and we won't mess with you." He snapped and turned me around and pushed me away. I growled and walked off, "Whatever, they looked like a bunch of losers anyway." I murmured and took out a small machine, I messed with it until I heard growling. I put it away and darted up the wall, I took out both of my daggers and stuck them in the wall and hung there until the monster gave up and walked off.

Unknown POV:

I dropped down from the roof and landed in front of a brunette, he looked at me and fell back with a nosebleed. "Pervert." I said. I stood up correctly and saw a teen with pink hair and clothing, he was looking at my...never mind about that. I walked over to him and punch him in the stomach. "Perv." I hissed. The others were looking at me. "Hello fellow random people in the castle, my name is Zicoria." I said. "But! You won't be seeing me anytime soon! Anyways gotta go bye!" I added and darted out of the room.

**Heyo! This was introducing four new characters, David belongs to Spectating Souls, Blake and Noah belong to a friend of mine...I shall call that friend of mine Darkclaw and Zicoria belongs to another friend of mine, I shall call that friend Akahana. ANYWAYS Tell me what you think of these new characters, should they stay in the group, come and join the group, or be a loner? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS THINGEHS...NOW FOR THE BLOOPERS!**

**Bloopers:**

**-cut-**

**"You are a pervert, you are a pervert, don't deny!" Flora, Zicoria, and Shadow yelled at Nathaniel and Piggeh. "Why thank you." Piggeh said. "But...IMMA SNAKE!" He yelled and ran off. **

**-cut-**

**"Freak!" Zicoria yelled as she landed on top of Nathaniel. "Girl I'm married!" Nathaniel yelled. Everyone starts laughing.**

**-cut-**

**"But your a golden statue why the heck should I listen to you?" David asked. "Cause I'll slice your balls!" Stephano yelled. **

**-cut-**

**"Dakota you have to admit-" "I'm not gay!" Dakota yelled. **


End file.
